Griffin HeartBreakers: Forever & Always
by CuteHarmony
Summary: Three years have passed by since both Hermione and Seamus left Hogwarts, leaving both Harry and the rest heartbroken. However, as the years passed it has come down to the day when Hermione and Seamus need to return. Poor Hermione has to return knowing that at the exact same time she has to hide her identity from the people she loves and cares for. What could go wrong?
1. Intro

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS: FOREVER & ALWAYS**

There she was. Her blonde hair falling down to her waist and her blue eyes shinning as she sang in front of her fans. They all yelled and chanted when they heard her name.

"Kimberly Puck!"

The crowd would become ecstatic and scream like there was no tomorrow. Everyone would stand up from their seats waiting for her to start singing. She was known everywhere from the muggle world to the wizarding world. Her music had hit high charts and everyone seemed to know her. When she came on stage with black jeans and a pink shirt on with her microphone on her hand, the crowd went wild.

"Hello London!," she said in an American accent however there was still a small trace of her old British accent. Three years it had been, it had helped her change her personality. She was now stronger in feelings however she always became weak whenever she remembered her lost love. She was also time to time self conscious for she never really understood why her old boyfriend had cheated on her. She was stubborn but that seemed to be a quality that stayed for years besides her love for reading and knowledge. The good thing was that it didn't happen lately now that she was the girlfriend of young Austin Marshall.

Austin was also known well for his acting career and dating Kimberly the famous singer. All the girls swooned for him. He was a rather handsome young man with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes that made the girls melt. However all of them knew that no one can take him away from Kim for they had been dating since they both made it big. Austin was a very cocky man but at times he became selfish and way to self confident. He had always been their for his beloved but at times he knew that he couldn't replace Kimberly's first love, he knew that what she felt for him wasn't as strong as what she felt for the other man but it was a risk he was willing to take to make her happy.

Austin watched from behind the stage, watching his girlfriend sing in front of the audience. She hated attention but when it came to her music she couldn't help but love the feeling of being on stage, hearing her fans singing the lyrics for her. It memorized them both how much it had all changed since they left. As Austin watched he heard voices that sounded familiar and they sure were. There stood an older man with black messy hair and brown eyes that were being covered by a thick pair of round glasses. He had wrinkles on his forehead but not much. Besides him was women with dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green eyes that shimmered through the light.

Austin felt his heart thumping. They weren't supposed to be there. They were never even meant to be there. He only shook his head and turned back to watching his girlfriend. He then felt his heart stop when he heard a familiar tune.

_'Please not that song, Please not that song. Not today!' _he begged in his mind however it seemed that faith had another idea.

**(Hannah Montana, Best of Both Worlds)**

_Oh yea  
>Come on<em>

_You get the limo out front_  
><em>Hottest styles, every shoe, every color<em>

_Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun_  
><em>It's really you but no one ever discovers<em>

_In some ways you're just like all your friends_  
><em>But on stage you're a star<em>

_You get the best of both worlds_  
><em>Chillin' out, take it slow<em>  
><em>Then you rock out the show<em>

"Might as well put a stamp on her head saying I'm Hermione Granger," grumbled Austin in a low voice. He began banging his head on a piece of wood that was there.

"Why today, why today, why today," he kept saying as he slammed his head on the wood. Kimberly noticed her boyfriend hitting her head. She sent him a funny look but all he did was point at Lily and James. Kimberly's voice cracked a bit before returning to her singing.

"Austin? If I may...But why are you hitting yourself son?," said a voice behind him. He turned around slowly and locked eyes with James.

"Austin is your name right?," he nodded in response not feeling being able to talk.

"So Austin you must be Kimberly's boyfriend?," he nodded again.

"You don't have to scared son we don't bite," Austin struggled a bit before finally finding his voice.

_You go the movie premiers  
>Hear your songs on the radio<br>Livin' two lives is a little weird  
>But school's cool cuz nobody knows<em>

Yea you get to be a small town girl  
>But big time when you play your guitar<p>

'_Sure sing that line now!,' _he thought mentally.

"I'm not scared its just I've heard so much about you both, its a pleasure to meet you," He shook hands with both of them recovering from being shocked.

"It seems that Kimberly is done, can we talk in private?," he replied with a yes and watched them leave. Kimberly appeared besides him with sweat running down her face.

"We have trouble," he stated.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Where your secret can come out at any moment," Kimberly shook her head.

"Do you know why they're here?," she asked, wiping off the sweat.

"No, but they sure do scare me," he replied.

"Come on lets go," they began walking away until Kimberly stopped them.

"Why were you banging your head?," she asked him.

"You don't want to know"

**I know its short but all of my first chapters are short so don't be mad. So how do you like the first chapter? I know its kind of confusing but some things will make senses in the next chapter. I want to thank ****Harmony4Eva ****for helping me out, so go thank him and check out his page. Well I have to go and I hope you guys enjoyed. PEACE! =)**


	2. Back Stories

**Griffin HeartBreakes: Forever & Always**

Both Hermione and Seamus walked down the hallway in silence not knowing what was to happen. Having James and Lily there was not something they expected. Seamus turned to Hermione, sweat beating from his forehead due to being so nervous.

"Why do you think they came?" asked Seamus.

"I certainly don't know, unless they know our real identities," Seamus gave a groan.

"Hermione ever heard of being optimistic?"

"Seamus, my father passed away, I haven't seen my mother in three years, and the man who I loved left me over and over again. Ever felt heart broken?" she challenged, looking directly into his eyes. Seamus turned away knowing that the conversation was over. As they entered a room Seamus noticed that Hermione had tensed up, he put a hand on her shoulder hoping it would help but her posture stayed the same.

There in the room stood both James and Lily Potter. Hermione covered her mouth from trying not to gasp, it had been quite some time since she had last saw them. Hermione quickly covered her surprise and welcomed them.

"Hello, I'm Kimberly Puck and you must be James and Lily Potter. Pleasure to meet you," Hermione stretched out her hand. James shook out however Lily seemed to engulf her into a hug.

"I'm sorry but my wife happens to be a fan," James said with a chuckle. Hermione smiled at them and nodded.

"Oh and this is Austin"

"Oh we've already met, nice lad," commented James. Seamus just nodded at his direction.

"Well not to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

Lily jumped to the occasion with a bit of hope in her voice. "You see my son, Harry, is turning 21 and we want to throw an amazing party for him. So my husband and I discussed on having entertainment however many of the people we have tried to contact either don't have time or are in the muggle world, but you are the exception."

James laughed at how fast his wife was speaking but he knew that she was really excited. "Like my wife said we've searched everywhere for someone and we think we found the perfect person. Now you don't have to say yes but it's an offer that you can take on"

Seamus turned to Hermione who was looking at her hands. He gave them a smile and spoke "Please excuse us for a moment" he mumbled and left with Hermione. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know"

"I think you should do it"

"And what? Go back to the place that I ran away from in the first place. Maybe I should also prance around and tell everyone my real name."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about this. Hermione how about what I feel?"

Hermione looked at him with curiosity lurking into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I want to go. I would be able to see Dean, Padma and so many other people that I've missed." Hermione sighed and ran her hands through the blonde hair that she had because of the glamour charm.

"How long would we be there?" Seamus raised his arm in victory before answering.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. Thank you, thank you, thank you" he kissed her cheek. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the room they had just gone out from. "Let's go tell them"

* * *

><p>There stood a young man with blonde hair that was slicked back and grey gloomy eyes. He wore a thick dark coat over his body as the cold water hit him from the sky. He walked up to a mansion which was bright from the lights that shinned through the inside. He sighed and opened the door only to find a couple of men around his age.<p>

"Draco, mate what happened?"

"Ginny said I understand nothing to do with music so she kicked me out," with a sigh Draco removed his coat and walked over to his friends.

"She kicked you out. Ha what a great story to tell everyone at the party"

"Shut up Weasley"

"Hey, hey calm down. I don't even want a party to begin with," answered a young man with black messy hair and bright emerald green eyes. He was 5'11 and had a lean body.

"What do you mean, Harry? This will be the party of the year!" exclaimed non other than Neville Longbottom. He still had short brown hair and brown eyes, he had barely even changed. There beside him stood Ronald Weasley or better known as Ron. He had is signature fiery red hair and blue eyes tat made girls swoon but too Ron none of them were compared to his precious Lavender.

"Well I don't want a party. It would be the same just like every other year. You will invite women and try to set me up and then I will get angry and stalk away while you guys enjoy the festivities. Yeah count me out," Harry exclaimed as he ran his hand through is hair.

"Come on mate we only do that because you never have any fun. I mean when was the last time you got with a girl? That's right, not any time soon!" exclaimed Ron.

"And that's how I would like to leave it, thank you very much"

"We're just trying to help you"

"I know but trying to get me into a relationship isn't helping"

"How about a one night thing?"

"Go"

"Listen mate we can set you-"

"I said out," Harry said once more with an annoyed tone.

"Got it, you're not in the mood but pay attention I can get you with-"

"Leave now!"

The other men shared a look and shuffled out the room. When they finally reached the outside of the mansion Draco began punching Ron.

"You stupid git"

Ron tried to stop himself from getting hit but it seemed that nothing could stop Draco. "What did I do?" He said between breaths.

"You know how bloody sensitive Potter gets whenever you bring up anything to do with relationships"

"And you just had to put in the one night thing" added Neville.

"I'm sorry I was trying to help my best friend"

"When are you going to get it through your head, the only person who could do that is Hermione and we have no idea where she is!"

"What if we find her?"

"What do you think we've been trying to do for the last three years?" asked an irritated Neville. Ron just shrugged.

"Think about it he would be happy again if we found her"

"Hermione left no clue as to where she could be or where she left to so stop trying to convince yourself."

"Wait you said she left nothing of hers right?"

"Yeah, what's your point Weasley?"

"Did you ever think that she's sill a witch? She still has magic"

"Where are you getting to Ron?"

"You can do anything with magic even change yourself"

"That's stupid-"

"No Draco he's right. Hermione didn't want us to know anything about her right? So why not change, why not let us searching for someone she isn't anymore"

"You're a bloody genius LongBottom!" complimented Draco.

"Wait I came up with-"

"Sure you did Weasley. Let's keep this to our selves though"

"Why?"

"When we find her we can bask in the glory" Ron nodded in agreement. Neville looked at them as if they had just gone crazy.

"Do you know what your fiancée and your girlfriend would do if they found out you kept one of the biggest secrets to date?"

"Lavender would stop talking with me"

"No more Ginny love but, that doesn't matter right now"

"Why not?"

"Glory mate, glory"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!"<p>

"What?"

"Draco understands nothing!"

"Why is that hun?" asked a young woman with light brown hair and eyes.

"He asked me who Kimberly Puck is" stated the red head.

"How dare he not know!"

"That's exactly what I thought. That women is seen everywhere from both the muggle world and the wizard world"

"Neville didn't know either" said the blonde haired beauty.

"Men they know nothing"

"And that is exactly why I kicked Draco out" Lavender couldn't help but spit out her water.

"Ginny! Don't you think that's too harsh?"

"Of course not, he deserved it"

"More like ran into it" mumbled Luna. Ginny rolled her eyes at her friends.

"You're my best friends, back me up"

"Can't do that red you got yourself stuck"

"I thought it was the right thing to do"

"Yeah like it's also the right thing to have your temper take over," with that Ginny huffed in annoyance.

"Now go talk with your man before he gets killed after all he afraid of spiders"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she agreed!" yelled an excited Lily. James laughed at how happy his wife was. "Lily I hope you know she's only staying here for a bi of time"<p>

"Does it matter James? She's one of the most known artists out. Her music is amazing, she has a great voice, her guitar skills are fantastic and she is insanely pretty"

"Is this girl taking you away from me?" James gasped in horror. Lily laughed at her husband.

"Of course not honey," she gave him a peck in which James smiled into.

"Good to know"

"Now we have to plan the party"

"Can't we change that for another day?" whined James.

"No we have to finish as soon as we can"

"Whatever you say Lily"

* * *

><p>"Mum!"<p>

"Daniel what happened this time?"

"Food please" said Daniel with a smile. For a two year old almost three he was rather intelligent.

"You're always hungry aren't you Danny"

"Yes mummy!" he replied cheerfully. Jane shook her head and left to the kitchen where she found her husband.

"What are you doing Remus?"

"Cooking for my family of course"

"You mean the son of yours who's always hungry and your amazing wife" Remus chuckled and placed his arms around her waist.

"Jane there's no need to lie to yourself" Jane then smacked his arm.

"You didn't let me finish. There's no need to lie to yourself because you're not amazing you're spectacular"

"Much better"

"Hmm, now I'll serve Dan this food and we can start talking about why you seem different today" Remus left he kitchen leaving Jane alone. When he came back in he found Jane crying.

"Jane" he said worried and picked her up with his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione"

"What happened with Hermione?"

"I don't know" she said through her sobs.

"I don't understand"

"That's the thing I know nothing about her anymore. Where did my angel go? Where is she now? How is she? It hurts so much sometimes Remus. When I had Daniel I thought Hermione would stay here beside me to help and be a caring sister but instead she left. She left not caring about me!"

"Now that's not true. Hermione cared about you. Yeah she left and it seems like a bad thing but she wasn't thinking rationally. She'd been hurt so many times that she exploded and left but that doesn't mean she left to hurt you. She loves you even now."

"How would you know" Jane snapped. Remus sighed.

"Because the girl I met was a young woman who would give up anything for her family meaning you" Jane gave him a tearful smile.

"Sorry I snapped"

"It's fine"

"Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"Of course all we have to do now is wait"


	3. Phoenix Boys Return

**Griffin Heartbreakers: Forever & Always**

_I can be tough__  
><em>_I can be strong__  
><em>_But with you__  
><em>_It's not like that at all__  
><em>_There's a girl__  
><em>_That gives a shit__  
><em>_Behind this wall__  
><em>_You just walked through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said__  
><em>_You left them running through my head__  
><em>_You're always there, you're everywhere__  
><em>_But right now I wish you were here.__  
><em>_All those crazy things we did__  
><em>_Didn't think about it, just went with it__  
><em>_You're always there, you're everywhere__  
><em>_But right now I wish you were here_

"You wished I was here and here I am," said a voice.

"Seamus how long have you been here?"

"For quite sometime but you seemed to be so concentrated into the song that I just watched or more like admired"

"Well how about you stop admiring me" replied Hermione as she put her guitar to the seat next to hers.

"I can't you're to perfect" he kissed her lips softly then pulled away. "That and I don't have anything else to do"

"Way to ruin a moment Seamus" he chuckled at his girlfriend.

"Sorry but I just don't understand why being in a car takes so long" he whined.

"It takes a long time don't blame the car and why are you here?"

"Because the only way to see you was to apparate here in this car so I did just that"

"How did I not hear you?"

"Music it ruins your mind" she then punched him in the arm. "Kidding!"

"Well don't kid about music, you know how important it is to me"

"I know, I know it helps people express their feelings and learn about the art of music blah, blah, blah"

"Seamus!" she one again hit him in the arm. "Bloody hell woman! Do you plan on breaking my arm or something"

"Yes! You apparted into the car and you don't know anything about music, Not only that but because of you I have to go back to the wizarding world"

"You've been there before what's the difference?"

"I'm going to see the gang again! That's whats different."

"True"

"Seamus just leave"

"Got it Hermione or should I say Kimberly"

"Leave" He kissed her once again and disappeared.

"Why do I date him?"

* * *

><p>"Mother!"<p>

"What?" she said innocently.

"Are you crazy?"

"I don't think so"

"You probably are"

"Now, now Harry what is so wrong with this idea?"

"What is wrong is that you want us to go to a strip club!"

"But you're a young boy. Aren't you in to that?"

"Mum I'm turning 21 not exactly a boy"

"That's not the point. What is so bad to throw your birthday party at a strip club?"

"What's bad is that once again you and everyone else will be trying to make me meet new people who are 'great' to start a relationship with" explained Harry to his mother.

"Why the air quotes around great honey?"

"Because their not great."

"But they are"

"Mother what don't you understand? I'm not ready for another relationship"

"Harry its been three years" she said gently as she placed her hand over her sons broad shoulder.

"I know but it still hurts" he dropped his head slightly. Lily couldn't help but look at Harry with sympathy. Till this day she couldn't help but hate Hermione for what she had done. She thought it would've been the right thing for Hermione to talk things out before she left but instead she left her Harry alone and cold. She never did know why Hermione left neither did anyone else but Harry. He had kept it a secret for the past three years but every time she saw her son searching for Hermione her heart broke. Watching her son working for hours was something that brought pain to her heart. She sighed regretting her idea.

"I'm sorry honey, I just want you to happy once more" she moved her hand to his cheek. Harry looked up to see his mother emerald green eyes just like his.

"I know mum but I need more time, more time to think"

"That's fine however we still need to discuss where we should have this party"

"How about here, the mansion?"

"I don't know Harry, I don't think its enough space"

"Mum this place is more then just enough space"

"Fine we'll have your party here"

"Thanks" he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"But there's one last thing you should know"

"What's that?"

"I have the entertainment for that night"

"And who would that be?"

"Kimberly Puck"

"Kimberly Puck?"

"Kimberly Puck"

"Who's Kimberly Puck" Lily then gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You don't know who Kimberly Puck is?"

"That's why I asked mum"

"Kimberly Puck is famous singer who happens to be a muggle-born, went to school at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and now lives in the muggle world.

"Great but mum I didn't ask for her history"

"I know I'm just a big fan," Harry laughed at his mother's antics.

"I have to go mum and meet up with the boys, I'll be back around 12"

"Wait just a moment, where are you going?"

"Mum I'm not a little boy anymore"

"I know but I still want to know"

"We're going to Three Broomsticks since its open mic night" his mother raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I want to sing. We're all going and I think the girls are going too, now before I'm late I must leave"

"Fine but be safe"

"Yes mum because I can die of singing" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"No need to be sarcastic and just be careful"

"Fine bye"

* * *

><p>"Finally you get here!"<p>

"Sorry I was talking with my mum"

"Great to know your a mummy's boy Potter" a smug Draco said.

"Funny Malfoy"

"Either ways before you two start fighting lets head inside" said Ron.

"Lets go!" With that all four boys entered the Three Broomsticks. The place was full, filled with people singing on the stage and regular costumers listening, conversing and having a great time.

"Get a table while I talk to Madam Rosmerta about signing us up" Neville said before leaving the table.

"So what happened with Ginny?" asked the red head.

"I told her I'm sorry and all those mushy stuff and now shes not mad at me"

"Great to here mate"

"Either ways what were you talking about with your mum?" Draco asked.

"Nothing just about the party" answered Harry trying to not look into their eyes.

"Your hiding something Harry"

"I'm not Ron"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Potter you are"

"Fine my mother wanted to have the party at a strip club" both Ron and Draco began laughing. Harry gave them a glare.

"What? I think the idea is amazing"

"I think its barbaric" replied Harry.

"That's because you like men right?"

"What?"

"Think about it, you don't date girls which means you either like guys or you can't get a girl"

"Really Draco?"

"Draco's right Harry"

"I don't like men, I like women" Neville then appeared giving them strange looks.

"Should I ask?" Ron just smiled and answered. "Draco said that the only reason Harry doesn't want his party at a strip club is because he likes guys" Neville gave them a look again.

"Wait, Harry your party is going to be in a strip club?"

"No, my mum said it was a good idea but I told her to have the party at the mansion"

"Good because I don't think Luna would be happy knowing I'm going to a strip club"

"True and neither would Lavender or Ginny" Ron pitched in.

"I guess Potter here wins this round" they all nodded in agreement.

"Neville did you sign us up?"

"Yeah, Rosmerta told me that we're after two more people"

"Great because I don't feel like waiting any longer"

"Draco are the ladies coming?"

"No they went to look at new clothes for the party"

"Women I just don't understand them" commented Ron as he look up thinking about his girlfriend.

"That's because they plan on looking good not like you Weasley" the rest of the boys couldn't help but laugh. "Not my fault I don't plan on wasting my money on clothes"

"That's because you waste it on food. The more food the more your stomach grows. And it looks like its growing already"

"Shut up Harry" They laughed again but were soon interrupted by a voice.

"And next up is Phoenix Boys!" the boys looked around until they remembered that, that was themselves.

"I forgot our name is Phoenix Boys" said Ron as they stepped onto the stage. Harry smiled into his mic happy to be on stage.

_**(Draco)**__  
>Give you this, give you that<br>Blow a kiss, take it back  
>If I looked inside your brain<br>I would find lots of things  
>Clothes, shoes, diamond rings<br>Stuff that's driving me insane_

_You could be preoccupied_  
><em>Different date every night<em>  
><em>You just got to say the word<em>  
><em>But you're not into them at all<em>  
><em>You just want materials<em>  
><em>I should know because I've heard<em>  
><em>When girls say...<em>

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>But that's crazy<br>_

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>And that's not me<br>_

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>To be loved by you<em>

_**(Harry)**__  
>You've got everything you need<br>But you want accessories  
>Got to hold it in your hand<br>If I changed the world for you  
>I bet you wouldn't have a clue<br>Don't you know that I can't stand  
>When girls say...<em>

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>But that's crazy<br>_

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>And that's not me<br>_

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>To be loved by you<br>Oh, and all the girls say…_

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>But that's crazy<br>_

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>And that's not me<br>_

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>To be loved by you<em>

_**(Ron)**__  
>Be loved by you<br>I wanna, I'll stay true  
>I wonder if you knew<br>What you put me through  
>But you want, you want, you want me to love you too<em>

_**(Harry)**__  
>I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy<br>I want, I want, I want, but that's not me  
>I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you<br>__**  
>(Ron)<strong>__  
>Oh, and all the girls say…<em>

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>But that's crazy<br>_

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<br>_

_**(Neville)**__  
>And that's not me<br>_

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<em>

_**(Neville)**__  
>To be loved by you<em>

_**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<em>

_**(Neville)**__  
>And all the girls say<em>

___**(All)**__  
>I want, I want, I want,<em>

_**(Ron)**__  
>And that's crazy<em>

_**(All)**_

_I want, I want, I want,  
>To be loved by you<em>

Harry and the gang smiled as they ended the song. He felt as if he were floating again after all it had been quite sometime since he'd been on stage. When they finally got off they still heard applause.

"Do you guys want to hear another song?" asked Rosmerta to the crowd. The crowd went wild, yelling out the bands names. "Phoenix Boys, Phoenix Boys, Phoenix Boys!" they chanted. Harry looked at his band.

"Anybody else feel like their floating?" they nodded at Draco.

"Come on, they want us to do it again"

"I don't think so Ron, we have to get going"

"Where?"

"With the girls"

"For what?" asked Harry.

"They want us to see if what there going to wear makes them look good or something like that" Neville said.

"But I want to stay here and keep playing" whined Ron.

"Sorry mate but I think its better if you left"

"Fine but we have to come tomorrow" they all smiled and nodded.

"Deal"

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at her clothes then right back up at her manager. "So do you like it?"<p>

"Thomas you're a great manager but this is just crazy" she said to Thomas Smith. He was in middle 30's and was quite handsome with baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"But Hermione you look gorgeous"

"I look like a potato" she was a brown puffy dress that also had some teared up parts to it.

"Hermione trust me"

"Trust you? Last time I did they made fun of me for weeks. No thanks, I'm not trusting you"

"Okay I understand but please wear there is"

"I said no Thomas"

"Well aren't you a diva" Hermione laughed. "Thanks" Thomas shook his head and smiled.

"So what's this I hear about you preforming at Harry Potter's 21st birthday party"

"Nothing really, I'm just going because Seamus forced me" Thomas smiled.

"Really? Seamus forced you?"

"Okay he didn't force me but you know what I mean"

"Well I'm happy he did because you need to go back"

"Remind me once again why I told you about my past"

"Because you trust me just like you should trust me into wearing this dress" Thomas pushed dress towards to Hermione.

"I said no Thomas and if I'm going to the party I'm doing it only for business"

"What about your friends? Your family? Your mother? Your little brother?"

"What about them?" she asked as she sat down.

"Are you ever going to tell them?"

"Tell them what? That I've made a new life that there not a part of. That I live under a shadow. That I have a new identity."

"Yeah that"

"How? My mum probably doesn't even care about me she has Daniel to take care of and Remus to make her life happy."

"But she doesn't have her daughter and you don't have your mother"

"Thomas I'm tired of talking about this"

"And I'm tired of you pushing everyone away"

"I don't push people away"

"Yes you do and you need to learn how to stop that. We're just trying to help"

"Well I don't need your help" with that she left, leaving Thomas to think. He shook his head and grabbed the dress that Hermione had left.

"When will you stop pushing us away Hermione, when?"


End file.
